


Desire

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray is a weak man





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Weak

Ray laid of the couch in Ma's house. The bright orange fabric was worn, the cushions were lumpy and soft. Frannie had taken the kids to the park and for once the house was quiet. It was so quite that he could hear his thoughts.

 _Let me make you happy. Don't you want to be happy?_ Ray heard her say in his head, but he tried to ignore her. He did have willpower, after all.

 _Come on, Ray let's spend some time together,_ she pleaded.

He felt his resolve weaken as he tried to ignore her. Maybe he didn't have as strong of willpower as he thought.

_Just one more time. It won't hurt._

As if his body was controlled by someone else, he found himself getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and there she was. Her frosting looked white and creamy, the strawberries on top of the cake looked red and juicy. 

He took the cake out of the refrigerator and his mouth watered as he smelled the sugar and strawberries. 

_That's it. Just one taste,_ she said triumphantly as he reached for a plate and fork.

He could have just eaten the cake out of the cake box, but Ma would kill him if he got crumbs on the floor.

As he took his first bite, he heard her laugh. It was a sickeningly sweet laugh, the laugh of the triumphant. 

He needed to stay on his diet, now that he wasn't chasing Benny all over Chicago he had put on a few pounds, but he was a weak weak man in the face of yellow cake. 

He just hoped he wasn't becoming Dief.

Although considering Dief's luck with the ladies, maybe that wasn't so bad.


End file.
